Ropes
Rops (ロップス Roppusu) is one of the many demons of Konjiki no Gash!! Rops' bookkeeper is Apollo Genesis and he is the demon of the cerulean blue spell book. Rops accompanied Apollo during his travels around the world and later meets and battles Kiyomaro Takamine and Gash Bell 'when he and Apollo eventually stop in Japan. Appearance Rops is a young ladybug demon who has a red outer-shell and black spots all over. He wears a yellow scarf around his neck and has lines extending downward from his eyes similar to Gash. He's slightly smaller than Gash when it comes to overall size. Personality Rops is a very playful and energetic young demon. He spends his time with Apollo either playing with him or accompanying him on his travels. Rops enjoys the leisure and the freedom traveling offers him but nevertheless, like most participants in 'the battle to decde king, he takes battling and the idea of winning the battle fairly seriously. Rops is even shown to become a bit upset when Apollo had initially made remarks about how he didn't care too much for the battle to decide king. Due to how young he is, Rops is only able to communicate saying 'cau'. Synopsis Introduction Arc: Rops meets Apollo by chance during one of Apollo's travels across various countries. Although exact details of the circumstances in which they met were never shown in the original manga series, the anime elaborates on this. Rops was being looked after two young children in a rural countryside for some time until Apollo showed up one day looking for directions to get through the country. Upon noticing Apollo appearing discouraged as a result of being unable to pass through the country as a result of it being closed off to most of the world, Rops reaches out to him. Apollo eventually discovers Rops' spell book and uses his first spell to propel himself over a towering gate blocking the road. The two children caretakers of Rops eventually encourage Rops to go with Apollo and gifted him a yellow scarf to remember them by. Since then, Rops had accompanied Apollo on his travels. Rops and Apollo eventually make it to Japan and stay there for a bit of time before heading off to their next destination. Rops accompanies Apollo listening to him and Kiyomaro talk rather than initially fight at the park. He and Apollo eventually challenge and face Kiyomaro and Gash in battle in the outskirts of town. With the battle ending in a draw, Apollo heads off with Rops hoping to meet Kiyomaro and Gash again one day when they all become stronger. Some time afterward, Rops and Apollo make it to Holland. The two mistakenly assumed Zeon was Gash leading to them being coerced to battle by him and his partner, Dufaux. The difference in strength between the two teams were significant leading to Rops and Apollo to be easily overpowered by the two leading to the burning of Rops' book. Clear Note Arc: When the current condition of the demon world is revealed in the spell books of the remaining 10 teams, it can be assumed that Rops, like the other demons, had lost his physical body and only existed as a spirit waiting to be restored by the next king. Despite having his book being burned, Rops can still be seen along with numerous other demons lending their strength to Gash and Kiyomaro to defeat Clear Note. After the Battle: Like most participants in the battle to decide king, Rops writes a letter to his now former partner Apollo presumably informing him he's doing well in the demon world. Rops can be seen along with Demolt and Coral Q assisting in collecting boulders of rock using his spells. Relationships 'Apollo Genesis: ' Apollo is Rops' partner. The two had crossed paths during Apollo's travels and had began traveling together since then. The two share a very close bond with one another as they have fun journeying across the world with each other and both enjoy the leisure and sense of freedom that it provides. Apollo does however manage to make Rops a bit upset from time to time whenever Apollo mentions how he didn't care too much for the battle to decide king. By demonstrating to Apollo his determination to continue to stand and keep fighting against Gash despite how injured he had become, he manages to convince Apollo just how meaningful and important the battle to decide king is to him. Rops' close bond and trust in Apollo allows the two to make themselves to be a powerful team to face off against. List of Battles Participated In * Vs. Gash Bell & Kiyomaro Takamine * Vs. Zeon Bell & Dufaux Spells Quotes * "Cau~!" (Throughout the series) Trivia * According to volume 1 of the data books, Rops is categorized as a wild type demon. * In the anime adaptation of the series, Rops' yellow scarf was a parting gift from one of the two children he had stayed with until he met Apollo. In the original manga series, Rops had already had that scarf prior to meeting Apollo. * Although never specified in the original manga series what kind of king Rops wanted to be, in the anime adaptation, Apollo claims he'll help Rops become 'the king of freedom'. * In Gash Café, it is revealed that Apollo is only able to understand about half of what Rops says. Given this, Apollo learned Rops' name through the use of a character chart where Rops pointed at the individual letters to spell out his name. ** Rops' first and only clearly communicated word, when using a character chart, is his own name. Category:Characters Category:Rops